Those who know what War Truly means : 1914
by vigilantesneedlovetoo
Summary: what happens when a pair of enemies, and the hell they have lived in, is thrust into a future with Quirks, Villains, and a school for young Heroes? what will they do in this new world? what will they learn from it? and what will this world learn from them? (Where a Brit and a German from WWI are sent into the future, and into a stadium of horrified people!)
1. Chapter 1

CAVALRY BATTLE:

Just as midoriya finished crying, due to Tokoyami saving his team to progress further, A loud *BOOM* was heard throughout the stadium, along with a bright flash of light coming from the center of the structure. It resembled when lighting and thunder occur at the same moment.

"What the?" was the unanimous response. The crown grew silent

Just as everyone looked to the source of the noise, they all become utterly confused. Why? You ask? Well, a floating mass of liquid mud was floating about 4 ½ feet off the ground, in the center of the arena.

"Is that mud?" asked Izuku, well he mumbled it.

"EVERYONE STAY BACK!" yelled all might as he leapt down to the stadium floor.

"This could be a villain! I want all the students to step BACK!" he commanded, and they complied.

Just then Endeavor leapt over the railing of the seated section, and down as well. "I am not letting you take all the action All Might." he shouted

"This is not some game Endeavor." All Might replied

Soon the entire UA faculty, and several pros surrounded the floating mud-puddle, most of the non-faculty were keeping the students back, and by now the media were right behind the students. They hoped to catch a fight on tape. Alas what would come was far from a fight…

"All Might!"

"What?!"

"The object is moving!"

"I can see that!"

Just then, the mass of liquified dirt spat out a fairly solid item, it flew to land in front of the line of students behind the heros. It landed and rolled to a stop.

Izuku took several moments to examine it. He almost instantly felt sick on the realization of what he was looking at.

"OH GOD!" yelled a reporter

There, infront of all the students of a cav battle, and all the reporters. Lay a severed wrist and hand, covered in mud and blood.

Izuku thought he was going to be sick, he had a momentary flashback to the time he was attacked by the sludge villain. That only worsened his fear.

"GET READY EVERYONE THAT THING IS ACTIVE!" yelled shouted Aizawa.

What happened next, was to change the world...

The mass of mud spat out a flurry of high-speed wood splinters, a metal shards, out towards the ground, most of the debris stuck straight up out of the ground, their size and lethal speed caused everyone to take a step back just in case of another dangerous spray of debris came from the liquid again.

*BOOM*

Everyone snapped their attention to the floating mass of filth

The mass of mud shifts until it is about the size of a person, and then retreats back 2 paces and reverts to its disc-like shape from before. However it leaves behind a PERSON! A boy by the looks of it. He wore a wool shirt and pants(soaked in mud) a pair of boots, and a series of leather straps. But what everyone was focusing on was the fact that he was MISSING HIS LOWER JAW! It looked to have been blown off. He fell to his knees gurgling and grabbing at his neck and "mouth". He continued to cough and wheeze until he went limp in a sitting position, and his head hanging.

"Oh my god, All Might we have to-" midnight began

"It's too late!" he interrupted, she realized he had(in the blink of an eye) swiped the boy and laid him down with recovery girl, she only confirmed his claim. The boy had died in front of them

Next the mass of mud and death, spat out yet another large item this time IT WAS TWO PEOPLE! They rolled as they fell from the floating disc of filth and misery

The two could be heard grunting, they rolled until one man was on top of the other, the one on top was dressed in wool clothing, but a much brighter hue of brown. And the one on bottom had the same as the dead fellow from before (dark grayish brown) the man on top was beating on the other with a club.

The entire mass of onlookers watched in horror as the man beat on the other

"Just-" the one on top spouted

"Fucking, DIE you damned Fritz!" he finished

Suddenly the area filled with pink gas, and the two fell unconscious. Then All Might carried them over to Recovery girl and the dead man from before.

Finally the muddy mass shifted and flung out a disemboweled horse and then finally fell to the ground, becoming a normal puddle of mudd. It's screeching was horrible. The shouts of pain coming from the animal were so horrific that one reported even shouted, "for the love of- KILL IT PLEASE!" to the heros. Endeavor swiftly responded by incinerating the poor animal with a mighty fireball….

Later….

"This just in! A horrific sight from the UA sports festival, we all saw it, but if you were unable to watch the games, that might be a blessing. After the conclusion of the second event, a mysterious mass of what can only be called a thick mass of death and evil! The heros were swift to act, forming a perimeter around the object. However, the filth released several chilling and disgusting items. According to eyewitness testimony, and mounds of video evidence the items that exited the object were *ahgem* a severed hand, hundreds of wood splinters and metal debris, three humans - one deceased -, and one fatally injured horse…"

The reporter quickly went through a segment on speculation as to who these people could be, most saying villain, except for a foreign guest, and man from france

"Well, you must see-" a image of the two similarly dressed men (one of which died) popped up on screen (with the face blurred) "these two young men, are wearing german uniforms, and this one-" he pointed to the one who was fighting the third person "- has a spiked cap on his head." he finished

"Ah yes i see, what does this mean? and what kind of uniform did you say it was, again?" the reporter asked

"I am getting to that, and second, It is a german uniform. But not just some german clothing, no, this is first world war era german landwehr feldrock and kit." the frenchman continued

"Wait, are you saying these men are from the first world war? A conflict from over 148 years ago?" the reporter inquired

"Yes, exactly! These men are definitely of the german imperial armies. This one also has a rifle on his back, as you can see here -" he pointed to the photo "- that is a German Imperial, Mauser Gewehr 1898 model infantry rifle."

"Now for the third man -" the photos changed to one of the unconscious young man "- he is wearing the 1914 british field khaki uniform, and he is wearing a full kit of british make from the conflict as well. We has the enfield cartridge pouched here -" he points to the photo "thus, he is likely to be from the UK" the frenchman finished

"Baffling! How could people in equipment from almost one and a half centuries ago appear in the middle of a modern day tournament?" asked the reporter

"To be honest, My only guesses would be that someone who was in the stadium has a quirk that can make gateways in time. But this is a farfetched idea due to quirks being limited by the body and conventional physics. The other being, that these people were reenactors who were possible caught up in an encounter with villains, or maybe something horribly wrong happened during a battle reenactment. But those two are much more realistic, warp quirks are rare, yes. But that means that we just need to find who has a warp quirk related to mud! I mean the quirk type is rare enough to make the search for our culprit fairly easy. But I don't really know either way sir" the frenchmen replied

"Thank you for coming on with your expertise to help find out what is going on"

"Glad to be of some use" the frenchman said as the camera returned to focus on the reported alone

"Ah, well only the coming months will tell the truth of these strange individuals!" he said

"Currently, the two surviving persons are being cared for in the surgical wing of the UA medical facility on the campus grounds. They are reported to be in comas for an unknown period of time! If you have ANY information, call the federal investigation bureau near you and tell them what you know! In other news…" the reporter continued on as Yagi Toshinori turned off the TV and began to think to himself. Sitting in the teachers lounge, later getting up and joining the rest of the teachers behind the couch and TV…

"What the hell do we do about these people Nedzu? According to the test done by recovery girl, and the medical staff, one is at most 16, and the other is about 18." asked Ectoplasm

"Yeah! What will we do about those unfortunate listeners Principal?" Asked Present Mic

"Please, please! Quiet down. We are going to care for them until they wake up, plain and simple. The 18 year old will be released as soon as possible once he awakes. However, the minor is another issue… we will talk about that later. Anyway, we did do some blood and DNA work on the two. First off, the big thing we found out, is that all of the individuals from the event, including the deceased male, are all quirkless. Secondly, it seems the minor is almost 100% Germanic, and the older one is 85% English. Thus, we have sent pictures of them both to their respectful regions of decent, and the nations within them. We hope to receive some matches of missing persons cases from europe. If there are no fruits there, we must begin searching in the USA and other migrant nations as well. But this is all just starting, we have no idea what will come back (if anything)" Nedzu explained

"Sir, it sounds like we're stuck with them." Aizawa inquired

"I am afraid so. But, I wish for all of you to clear your minds of this issue until the two wake up, or further developments are made clear to you. This, i wish for you all to focus on teaching you classes, instead of focusing on this manner." Nedzu asked them

"Understood Principal" answered Midnight

"Sure thing sir" replied Present mic

"Yes sir" replied several other teachers before they all left to prepare their classes for the next days of schooling

Just as Yagi reached the exit, behind everyone else, he turned to Principal Nedzu and said, "sir, I don't know what to tell the students, they are certainly going to ask. What should i tell them, and tell the interviewers as well?" he finished

"Just tell them that the two living people are under our care, and that we can't release anything until the issue is sorted out. Okay Toshinori." Nedzu replied

"I understand sir. Just really been stressed out after seeing that boy with the missing… well you know…"

"I understand that you are uneasy Toshinori, but you and I both know that you have seen MUCH worse sights in your career. Please try not to focus on it if you can. But always know that the staff are here to help if you so need it, same for the other treachers too."

"Sorry sir I guess I am just a bit rattled by the whole thing, I will not allow this to hinder the development of our students sir." Yagi responded

"Great, jets hear a Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!" shouted Yagi as he raised a fist to the air and said goodbye.

The entirety of the UA staff, and young Izuku Midoriya, were eager to talk to the two mystery males who arrived during the tournament. Sadly they would have to wait, A LONG WHILE, in fact...

To be specific, about one internship, a handful of tests, a camping trip, a kidnapped Baukugo, and a fight between Peace and an ultimate Evil, later they would finally get the chance to do just that…

well, almost.

(TO BE CONTINUED….)

A/N -

HEY how did you like this one? Should I continue it? (if that is a yes, then i will slightly edit this chapter) (if not, then what should I do next? Besides fucking finishing my BNHA x Assassin's Creed piece. Again, sorry about the wait, but I have not been in the mood to continue that one recently, but i am feeling a bit more in the groove of writing, so HOLD ON A BIT LONGER GUYS!)

PS: what do you think of the whole idea of the characters of BNHA being exposed to the brutal realities of war(s)? Like WWI, WWII, Vietnam, Iraq wars, (middle east recently), or maybe the crusades, or maybe other BIG wars from recent history? OOOH HOW ABOUT A FIC HAVING TO DO WITH THE COLD WAR OR MAYBE SOMETHING WITH ESPIONAGE?! I think I have a definite upcoming concept for a side piece now ;)

Finally -

I chose world war one because of the brutality of the fighting, due to the western front having a stalemate that called for the invention of things like TANKS AND Flamethrowers, as well as calling for the use of Poison/Acidic Gases. Thus I could better show our innocent little teens the facts of, you are training to fight a war on evils throughout japan, AND THE WORLD. In the pursuit of peace, there is only war. And that, in war, anything is fair if it can help your side win. Same goes for the enemy too, prepare yourself to see awful things, and lose people who you couldn't reach in time. I am choosing to do this after the events listed at the end, is because, I believe they would better understand and accept these truths if they already had a little bit of experience with one or more of them. 1-A might see some things they will wish they could forget though. They better prepare themselves. Oh wait! They can't because I am the shitty author, and they have no idea about any of this I have told you, because they aren't real, and they aren't self-aware! Well, sucks for them I guess…

Anyway, see you guys soon! HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D


	2. Chapter 2

The day began with a normal series of teasing and socializing in the dorms. When izuku spent some time next to a window to ponder his future after all might's fight with all for one. Until, however, he noticed an unfamiliar figure standing outside in a white hospital gown.

"Hey guys!"

"Yes midoriya?" Iida rsponded

"Yeah, deku?" Uraraka replied

"Look over there." he pointed to the person through the window.

"Who is… oh my." uraraka said

"What? What is it?" Izuku asked

"It's one of those two guys who appeared at the festival!"

"WHAT!" was everyone's response

They all rushed outside to the teenager. As the students of 1-A got closer to the boy, it became apparent to them that this teen was remarkably pale, and VERY thin. Actually, he seemed to be nearing anorexic. when they reached him Iida asked, "Excuse me! You seem to be quite ill! Please, you must go back to the nurses facility. As a student of the UA hero course, I can not allow this, for someone in your condition"

But the boy did not respond he just continued to stare off into nothing, not even acknowledging Iida's existence (or anyone else's for that matter). "H-hello?" Uraraka asked sheepishly

No response…

Kirishima waived his right hand in front of the mysterious teen's face, and asked, "Uh? Hello? Anyone there?"

"HEY! YOU FUCKING EXTRA! TALK YOU SHIT" Bakugou yelled, as he approached the male. He started to reel his right hand, and arm, as if preparing for a right hook with small explosions rupturing from his palms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!..." the young stranger screamed as he fell onto the ground. He balled up with his hands covering his nape, and the back of his head. The This sudden outburst from the boy startled the students. Once the students realized, that the teen's screaming had ended and been replaced with rapid breathing and loud whimpering, they began to scold their blonde-haired classmate.

Iida, however, instead turned to Izuku, and tapped his shoulder.

"Midoriya, I am going to get a teacher to help." he said

"O-okay Iida." Izuku replied

As Iida ran off, Izuku turned back to the rest of 1-A, and the mysterious male on the ground, he swiftly made his way over to the sick teenage boy. He saw that Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, and tokoyami, had gathered around the boy. Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu, had knelt down on each side of him. While Tokoyami, just stood behind Uraraka. Izuku got to them, he knelt down next to Uraraka and asked the three classmates, "hey guys, Iida is getting a pro to come help." he told them

"That's great, Deku." Uraraka said

"Hey, guys. I think he might be saying something." Momo told them in a loud enough voice to quiet the whole class.

Izuku noticed that the stranger was speaking very quietly, and very fast. As they continued to listen, most students noticed that the boy was repeating the same thing endlessly. However, nobody could yet understand WHAT it was he was saying.

"Hey, hey hey. Your fine, your okay…" Uraraka, and Momo, tried to calm down the strange teen, but it seemed to have no effect. Momo even tried speaking in her best sounding english, that she could articulate. But, this seemed to have the effect of, at least, quieting the boy's breathing, and sobbing. Then, the boy just went limp on the ground, letting his arms fall to the ground.

After a few minutes of quiet conversations amongst the students, so as not to miss any more outbursts from the strange teenage boy on the ground, Iida had finally returned with Aizawa, Recovery Girl, and two medical robots with a gurnie, following behind him. This brought relief to the class of 1-A (sans Bakugou).

"Okay everyone, make room." recovery girl commanded

"How did he get out of the medical facility?" Tokoyami inquired

"I'm not sure. He must have come too early this morning. I can't talk right now, I have a patient to care to." she responded, as she and the two medical robots carried off the boy to the medical facility. Leaving Aizawa with his class.

"Why are you all just wasting time standing around? He is back with Recovery Girl, so get back to your dorms, and get back to your work. Worrying when you don't need to is illogical." Aizawa said to his class.

Aizawa then, turned around and walked back to the main UA building. And as the students of 1-A began walking back to their dorms, they would keep their questions unanswered until later the next day...

(In the UA Medical facility…)

"So why are we all here sir?" Yagi asked

"That will be answered in a moment, please be patient while our speaker readies herself" nedzu replied

Then, a young woman in a blue scrub uniform with the letters UA on the right side of the chest entered the conference room.

"Hello, I am Wasurenai Fuzai. My quirk allows me to manipulate people's memories, and even block painful ones if necessary. But, i can also display the memories i have witnessed onto screens with a touch." She said

"And what does this have to do with our being here? I have a class to get ready for tomorrow." aizawa said calmly

"Well, after the resident therapist had done a full psychological analysis of the two one conscious patient. He had found that the boy suffers from a severe form of PTSD. so severe in fact, that the boy does not respond to ANY auditory, or visual, stimulation." she explained

"How do you know it is the PTSD causing it? Wasn't he hit with a club when they arrived?" Midnight inquired.

"I am getting to that. So, they could not go about the normal route to therapy since he would not respond. They called me down to find the source of his trauma, block it, and then help to begin his re-adjustment to the world." she continued

"And… the memory that was causing the boy's mental trauma. It… It was, It was so horrifying, that when nedzu got the report, he demanded this meeting." she finished

Nedzu began to speak, "Yes, and now that we are all here, we can begin to view this memory."

"Wouldn't that invade the listener's privacy?" Present Mic asked

"This boy's trauma is too severe for conventional methods. We will all watch the memory, and then we will decide the best course of action to rehabilitate the boy." Nedzu explained

"Then let's get on with it, will ya." Aizawa grumbled

"Of course, madame, if you would be so kind as to show us." Nedzu asked the nurse

"Of course, sir" she replied.

She stepped over to a large screen, and touched the center of it, a glowing blue shimmer transferred from her hand to the screen, and the memory began.

[skip, saving that for later ;) ]

The memory ended with the boy and the young man from before, wrestling on the grass of the UA stadium. The pink gas of midnights creation filled the screen and then the boys eyes closed. After this the memory coallessed in the center of the screen, the nurse walked up to it and touched it. She absorbed the memory back into her body and the teachers just stared in shock, even aizawa.

"Shit…" said yagi

"I guess they are from the war, huh?" present mic said, in an emotionless tone

"How could he go through all that…" Aizawa softly said under his breath

"As you can see, this memory was the source of his trauma. And considering that he has NO living relatives in his home country, we must begin rehabilitating him, preferably with younger people to better re-adjust him to society, and maybe even better introduce him to quirks and the equality of opportunity that was lacked in his era." nedzu said to the whole room.

"Well, my class has a few people, well a person, whom i can see worsening his condition" said the head of 1-B

"As does mine, but I do have many students who go leaps and bounds for those in need, maybe with my students. Not in classes of course, but he may stay at the dorms and eat in the cafeteria with them as well?" Aizawa said

Thos caught most off guard, because aizawa wasn't the type to be charitable when it could hinder his responsibilities IN ANY WAY.

"Wow, didn't expect that from you aizawa" yagi said to him

"Well, i do believe that if he can live near Bakugou for a while, and realize not every sound is a incoming shell - maybe he can be released much faster." aizawa replied

"Huh, are your sure Shouta?" Nedzu asked

"I am, he has his best chance with my class, all of my students can quickly adapt him to modern life. Even if one does so by forcibly removing his pavlovian reaction to loud sounds." Aizawa responded.

"Okay, first we must decide what we must keep from him." Nedzu said

"I don't follow" Midnight asked

"What items, that he survived with must we keep, and what must we return to him? Of course, we can't risk giving him his firearm. Htat is a given" Nedzu explained

"Oh, well I am pretty sure we should just take his weapons, other than that, he seems to just have utility items. Like canteen, pouches, etc." Yagi said

"Exactly what i was thinking!" Nedzu replied

"Okay, is that all sir?" Present mic asked

"For now, yes. But eventually we must re-introduce this memory to him. Remember, ONLY when he is ready for it." Nedzu clarified

"Okay. Now, lets save this kid, huh? Let me hear a PLUS ULTRA!" Present moc boomed

"PLUS ULTRA!" the teachers shouted. Sans, aizawa. He just said it in his usual monotone normal voice.

They all made their way back to their quarters. Aizawa began to plan for the kid's introduction to the class.

(TBC…)

Is it at all a good second chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Later the next day…

Everyone in class 1-A had been called back to their home room at the end of the school day. The sudden gathering was confusing to the students, thus they had been discussing the possible reasons for the meeting. But then, aizawa walked into the classroom and ordered them all into their seats, and to shut up.

"Okay, as you all know, one of the two males who arrived at the festival has awoken. And that he is not very social, to put it kindly." Aizawa said

Mina raised her hand, and aizawa motioned her to speak. "Uh, Mr. Aizawa, is he okay? He seemed sick. And he looked to be sad too?" she asked

"Yes, he was very malnourished due to his previous environment, and slightly because of the amount of healing recovery girl needed to do on him." Aizawa replied

"Furthermore, The person is a teenager. No older than 16 years according to Recovery Girl. And he has been through alot, more than I care to show you at this time. Thus, he is in need of an environment to adjust him to the world."

"But sir, why does this concern us?" Iida inquired

"As i was saying, he needs such an environment to become functional in our society. Thus the principal and the school board have decided that it would be best to let him live with your class until such time as he can be released." Aizawa continued

"What the fuck?! No way am I dealing with another extra, annoying me to death!" Bakugou yelled

"QUIET!" Aizawa shouted calming bakugou for the time being.

"As I was saying, it has been decided that this class is the best option to successfully adjust the boy. You all must know a few things before you all interact with him. One, he is quirkless. So he will not participate in classes, he will only be allowed to roam the dorms alone, and the campus with a chaperone. Two, he has been through alot, more that you students could grasp right now. So avoid setting him off, don't mention his past too much. Try avoiding anything loud and sudden, Bakugou this applies to you as well. Three, he can't speak japanese. However, he can speak english well, to use what present mic has taught you to converse with him. And finally, He is a soldier so dont be suprised by some of his mannerisms. That should be all for now, get back to the dorms and get your work done too." Aizawa finished

As they made their way back to the dorms, the students of class 1-A gossiped and pondered over the new dorm-mate they would have.

Eventually, they made it to the dorms, they entered and split up by male and female. The boys made their ways to their individual dorm rooms, when Izuku noticed that the empty room across from his had a name on it now. He walked to the nameplate and examined it.

"Matthäus Reinmann? Huh, i guess this is his room then." He mumbled to himself

"Yo! Midoriya, what going on man?" Kirishima asked

"What? Oh sorry Kirishima. I was just thinking about our new dorm mate. Sorry if i was mumbling." Izuku replied

"Nah man, no problem… so, i guess this is his room? Is he in there?" Kirishima asked izuku

"I haven't checked actually, but yes, this is his room" Izuku responded

"Hey, didn't Mr. Aizawa tell us to help and adapt him to the world? I'm gonna knock!"

"W-what? What if he is trying to sleep?"

"Yeah your right, I will just wait till tomorrow. Besides, we can better introduce him to the class in the morning" Kirishima agreed

After a quick goodbye, the two students(and the rest of 1-A as well) began to get their work done and going to sleep that night.

(THE FOLLOWING MORNING…)

Izuku woke up fairly early that morning. He decided, after a while of trying to get some more sleep in, that he might as well get up and start his day while he could. He made his way down-stairs and poured himself some cereal and sat down at the common room table. He had then noticed that someone was sitting on the main couch in the center of the room. Izuku could not see their face and was still slightly asleep, thus he decided to ask the figure who they were.

"Hmm?" the figure replied

"Uh, h-hello?" Izuku repeated

Then, the figure turned around and looked at izuku. This is when the green haired teen realized who the person was.

"Oh! Its you. Matthaus, right? Oh wait, you cant speak japanese right? One sec…"

"Uh?" Matt stared at izuku with confusion

Then, izuku spoke in his best english, "Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya. It is nice to meet you."

"Oh… oh yeah, yeah. Uhm, good morning... " Matt responded before turning back around and resumed his silence

After several minutes of izuku eating his cereal, and an aura of awkwardness filling the room, the other 1-A students began to file into the common room. First, was kirishima, Todoroki, and Mina. they were followed close behind by Aoyama

"Good morning Midoriya!" Kirishima greeted to izuku

"Oh-uh-good morning to you too kirishima."

"Hey, Midoriya? How long have you been up?" Mina asked

"I have been up for a few minutes, i guess." Izuku replied

Just then, they all realized that matt was sitting in the room. All of them were surprised how quiet he had been. Mina decided to greet him.

"Hello, I'm Ashido Min-"

"MEIN GOTT!" Matt yelled

"What? What is it? What's wrong!?" mina asked him, confused, and frantically searching for whatever could have cause him to yell.

"What's wrong? Your skin is PINK! And you have horns! What do you mean, 'what's wrong?'!?" Matt responded hysterically.

Then, all the students tried to explain to matt the normality of such appearances. They did their best considering most of them had a basic grasp on english. Eventually Aoyama came to the 'rescue' because his english was, by far, the best of the bunch.

"If that is normal, then either I am going insane, or I've died and gone to some kind of hell!" Matt said, frustrated.

"No,no,no! We speak the truth. She is fine. You are fine. Please calm down" Aoyama begged in his decent english. Meanwhile the rest of 1-A crowded around, trying to calm down Matt.

"Whatever. Just… just leave me alone." Matt said as he shooed the students away, and resumed his silent sulking

'Man, what a jerk' Mina thought to herself

"Okay, geez" Kirishima said under his breath

After the rest of 1-A gathered in the common room, each was informed of matt's want to be left alone. Eventually Bakugou came down and approached the mysterious 15 year-old.

"HEY YOU!"

"..." Matt did not respond

"HEY! I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

"Oh yeah, you can't speak japanese right?-"bakugou switched to surprisingly good english. "-Fine, maybe you will understand me now! HEY, YOU PALE EXTRA!"

"Eh? What are you doing ignoring me!?" BAkugou said

"I am not inclined to speak to a person like you." Matt said quietly

"WHAT" the blonde shouted

Matt immediately sprang up from this seat and stared down bakugou. His eyes filled with both, anger, and fatigue.

"I have known many people with your pride and anger, everyone of them has been shot, blown-up, or worse. So I find that avoiding such people my best chance not to die." Matt said to the explosive teen.

"IF YOU KEEP MOUTHING OFF LIKE THAT YOU WILL BE DEAD YOU DAMNED EXTRA!" Bakugou boomed

"Kacchan! P-please, just let him be."

"Shut it you damned nerd"

"Yo, he is right man. Just leave him alone" Kirishima said as he did all he could to hold back Bakugou.

As bakugou continued to scream and struggle, Matt had started walking towards the stairs, that went up to the dorm-rooms. But Iida stopped him.

"Hey, why are you being so hostile towards my classmates. I will not stand for this to continue!" Iida said

But matt just yanked his shoulder away from Iida's hand, and stormed off up the stairs. Iida was left frustrated by Matt's reluctance to interact with him. If this did not change soon, then class 1-A would be constantly at war with Matt. and they would fail in helping to adjust him to the modern world, as aizawa had tasked them. But, as Iida continued in thought, he was torn away by a small, dirty, leather book on the ground in front of the stairs. He bent down and picked the book up. It was tied shut with some dark-brown twine, and it had been soaked in mud, and seemingly scorched by fire. Iida turned to the crowd and caught their attention with his signature loud voice mixed with rapid hand movements.

"Attention classmates! Does this book look familiar to any of you?" he asked as he raised the book in clear view of everyone.

The whole of 1-A responded with the same answer, "no"

"Then it is as i suspected. It must belong to Matthaus." he said in his normal volume of voice.

"Okay then, I will take this up to Matthaus. I will return shortl-" but he was cut off by Mina grabbing his arm

"WAIT! We could see what's inside it?" She said in an excited, and persuasive tone.

"What? We can't just invade his personal materials. It would be un-hero-like to do so." Iida rebutted

"But, don't heros need to gather data on their missions? This is the same if you think about it. So lets see it." Mina responded.

"I still don't-" Iida began, but was interrupted by todoroki.

"She is right, Iida" he said, shocking everyone.

"Hm? Ribbit I never would have expected you, of all people, to want to invade someone's personal life. Ribbit" Tsuyu stated

"Yeah, she is right. Since when do you care for complete strangers?" Kaminari asked

"I have my reasons for wanting to know more." Todoroki replied

'I know it is wrong to look through his stuff. But… this might be the only way we can help him. The only way we can do that is to understand him.' Izuku then walked up to Iida and spoke, "Iida, w-we need to help Matt. B-but the only way we can do that is to try and understand him. And th-the only way we can do that, is by reading whatever in in that b-book. P-please Iida."

Once Izuku spoke up, the majority of 1-A came around to the same conclusion. Even Iida.

"I… I understand. We will read the book. But, i still don't agree 100% with this." Iida told 1-A

"YES!" Mina said joyfully.

Then, they all gathered at the breakfast table in the common room. Iida sat down with the book and opened it. The pages were rimmed with mud, and burnt spots dotted the edges. The words were written in german, thus causing everyone to sigh in disappointment.

"Ugh, we can't even read it. Damn it" Kirishima exclaimed

Momo took a look at the words and told her classmates this, "I can read some German."

"Of course you can." Jiro teased

"REALLY! Can you read this for us then?" Mina asked with restored glee

"Why do you seem so excited about this anyway? Don't you feel mad after he said those things to you?" Momo asked

"Yeah, but if we have to help him, then we gotta do this! Also, i want some material to use against him." she told momo quietly.

"Uh? Okay, i will try to read it the best i can." momo told mina

"Perfect" Mina exclaimed

Iida handed the book to Momo, and she began reading aloud. Due to her knowledge of german being about average. She could not make out some words, so she had to fill in what made most sense to her. But otherwise she could read MOST of it fine.

"Dear Father. I have just arrived at the front today, and it is nothing like the posters in the town-square say. Firstly, the smell is ungodly. I was told by a older enlisted man, that it was a result of all the dead bodies in 'No Man's Land', mixed with the smell of sulfur, rats, and many other things i would rather spare you the thought of. Secondly, the entire time there seems to be loud booms and popping from every direction. Third, the cold. The damned cold is unbearable, it seems like no matter how many layers of clothing I wear, my body still freezes. The ground is entirely a thick brown liquid mass, of mud. Our company commander informed us that the rations would be three days late, and that we would have to make due with anything we had left from todays rations. This war is much worse than those recruiters said. If i ever see that damned man's face again, i will beat him with my rifle until the stock snaps. But, your letters bring me so much joy in this endless cold. I hope to see you again when my next leave comes. Tell little Tjaden that i said to be kind to you. Please know that i love you both. With love from your son, Matthaus Reinmann" Momo finished reciting the first page, and she felt exhausted by the growing confusion. She expected answers, not further confusion. But, then she remembered the news stations speculations about the clothing of the boy back after the festival event.

"Wow" Kaminari said

"Hey, yaoyorozu. Keep going please." Uraraka asked

"Sure" Momo answered. Momo then flipped to the next page and began reading.

"Dear Father. It has been a few weeks since my last letter, and i do apologize for the wait. But, during that time, i have finally seen a real battle. But, it was awful. I was supposed to be running a message to the company commander's dugout, when the enemy attacked. They came at the trenches like a wall of sky-blue. And then the maxim guns opened up on the enemy. Soon, they were cut down like they were nothing. My corporal handed me my rifle and shouted for me to get up on the step and start shooting. But i was hesitant. He smacked me with the palm of his hand and repeated his order. I complied. I got up and took aim, but then, an explosion went off to my left. I instantly got down, i could feel the chunks of wood and mud pelting my back. When i got up, i saw that the three men next to me had been peppered with shrapnel. One was still alive. He was holding his neck, it was gushing blood, and his eyes were wide open with something like fear. He grabbed my shoulder with his free hand and began mumbling something to me. But he was choking on his own blood. I tried laying him down but he kept flailing his legs. By the time i got him to lay down, he was pale and had stopped his fit. I removed his hand from his neck and saw that he had been hit with a large wooden splinter. He took what seemed like forever to die. But i was pulled up to my feet by the corporal and ordered back to shooting the french. I complied, but i couldn't bring myself to shoot any of them, they had been decimated by our Maxims. Eventually one got close to my position in the trench. I panicked. I shot him before he could drive his bayonet into me. His body fell down on top of me. He was having a spasm. And he coughed blood. I pushed him off me and…." Momo stopped suddenly

"Okay, i need a break guys" momo said to 1-A in a exhausted tone

"Yeah, we can finish this later anyway." Uraraka said in response

This new development gave 1-A the starting point they needed. They now knew just a taste of what matt had been through. But the extreme nature of it all was a bit too much for them to handle. They would need to consult the teachers. Because they knew Matt wasn't going to talk with them...


End file.
